User blog:The Milkman/Wish List Royale
PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale is a great game with great potential for DLC. Here's a list of some of the things I'd like to see in the future, whether for free or priced fairly, by which I mean not 5 bucks for 4 costumes. Features A description for each item in the same way each chracter has a bio. *Give us the ability to turn off the NPC labels above people's heads in single player. When playing a free for all against 3 computers, it'd be easier to keep track of my chracter if mine was the only one with a label. *Let me make custom match rules. When I go to settings in the versus screen, allow me to simply pick from a selection of preset custom configurations, so I can jump into that match a lot quicker *Let us save in the middle of Arcade mode. It's an annoyance when I have to leave halfway through and start all over again. *Let us see what the colour scheme looks like on each character in the character select screen. Super Smash Bros. did this last generation. A small little circle showing the two main colours in that palatte swap isn't very informative. It's a small thing sure, but it'd make picking your character a bit easier. Maps *Rapture. We've seen Columbia, but I'd like to see BioShock's iconic locale in all of its (former) glory. Possible locations could be: Fontaine's hideout, Fort Frolic, Medical Pavilion or even Minerva's Den. *Any locale from Journey. Seriously, they're all beautiful. The music would be great. *The Crossroads Motel from Heavy Rain. Plenty of platforming action. *Zues's temple from God of War. The big man himself could lay the smack down on some would-be battlers. *The bridge of the USG Ishimura. An iconic loaction from a third party game. *The Boss Arena where you fight Polygon Man. He's already in the game, so it's kind of weird that we can't play here already in Versus. Characters *Nathan Hale/Joe Capelli from the Resistance series. We got Resistance icons and even a map, but no characters. We could get one or the other, or simply have both and let them be clones of each other. *Crash Bandicoot. This one is a no brainer. *Spyro. Another iconic PlayStation mascot perfect for the Battle Royale. *Ico. A cute character from a PS2 classic with cool horns. He'd fit in well. *Agent Nahman Jahydan. Heavy Rain is a strong PS3 exclusive. Why not let him join the ranks? *General Azimuth. This Ratchet & Clank character from the Future trilogy would be a welcome addition with his cool weapon. *Scarlett Blake/Jack McCready. These two are from a PS exclusive called Dead Nation. Both could be included, as re-skins of the same moveset. *Isaac Clarke, to go along with the USG Ishimura stage, and to include another third party character. * Pyramid Head from Silent Hill 2 (and no other game). His level 1 super could be tearing the skin off of his enemies. His level 2 could be a simple forward slash, and his level 3 could be rape. *The Traveller from Journey. *Cloud/Seperioth. Both are iconic characters from a PlayStation classic. Both have great weapons that would be a blast to use in PSAS. *Kenshiro. Atatata. *Eight from Dragon Quest VIII. This silent hero could lay the smack down with his pal Munchie, or just psyche up for some awesome supers. If this ever happens, I will die happy. Costumes *Vampire Cole. Because it would be epic. *Original Cole. Cole as he was originally appeared prior to the release of InFamous 2. *Alpha Series Big Daddy. A neat little re-skin paying homage to the scrapped prototypes from BioShock 2. *Original Ratchet. The original pilot cap and pants Ratchet wore for his world debut in Ratchet & Clank. *Suit Drake. He really is a sharp dresser, isn't he? *Wetsuit Drake. Ladies, this one's for you. *Jak's outfit from Jak II. *Classic Dante. Why is he not Dante's alternate costume? Instead of getting a throwback that the majority of pissed of fanboys prefer, why do we get this?. Why is the pre-order DLC for Dante just him with a wife beater? How long do we have to wait, and more importantly, how much do we have to pay to get the old Dante, with his majestic mane of white? Minions *The Guru from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. *Chimeran Hybrid from Resistance. *Kuo from InFamous 2. *Skrunch from Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal. *Yorda from Ico. Have you already purchased any DLC for this game? Yes, and I intend to buy some more. Yes, though I won't be buying any more. No, not yet. No, I never will. No, and I am unsure if I will. Category:Blog posts